Bending the Rules
by BrendaBites
Summary: Ana Steele is a junior in high school, and like every other teenage girl, she's struggling to find herself. After an essay she's written for English, she catches the attention of her teacher, Mr Grey. He doesn't only likes to pick on her in class, but he also seems to like to exclude her from the rest of the students, giving her tons of detention for the smallest of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Being the new girl was not easy, especially for someone as awkward as Ana Steele.

"Your classes," the lady at the front office murmured as she passed Ana her schedule, still warm from being freshly printed. "Have your teachers sign this one," she added, handing her another sheet, "And bring it back to the office."

Ana nodded, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ears. "Thank you," she said quietly, distracted with reading the classes.

"Jose," the lady called out, motioning for a boy to come over. "She's new here, give her a tour will you?"

The boy was all smiles, "Of course."

"You're all set Ana, Jose will show you around before going to class," she checked her watch and frowned, "There's only about twenty minutes left of class anyways."

The boy walked behind the desks, he had a clip on his shirt that said 'Office Aid'. "We can just go back down this way," he said cheerfully and led the way. "I'm Jose by the way."

"Ana," she replied, following beside him.

He walked down the office halls and pointed to places he thought she should know. "There's the nurses office. The Deans is down that way, and over here are most of the councelors, but we have some upstairs too."

They exited the office through a back door that led them to another set of halls. "Here's the music room," he smiled politely.

"Cool," Ana commented, though she wasn't that interested in it. She was too clumsy to ever play an instrument, but it did make her admire the musicians.

"The theatres behind that," he said. "Gyms over there, but I don't think you have PE this year, do you?"

Ana shook her head, "I'm in my Junior year."

Jose nodded, "Me too, maybe we have some classes together. Can I see your schedule?"

Ana handed him the schedule and looked around the school. It was huge with high ceilings and a very big open area. "Cafeteria is right there, " Jose said, pointing by the open area. He was still looking at her schedule, "We only have one class," he sighed. "Your classes seem pretty good though, you got all the smart classes," he grinned.

Ana smiled back warily, "Uh.. cool."

"Watch out for Mr. Grey though," he warned, "Most girls are all over him, but I don't see why. He's a scary fuck."

Ana blinked, "Really?"

Jose nodded, handing back her schedule, "My friend has his class, and from what I've heard, he's a total prude, and really strict. Just don't get on his bad side.. Actually, I doubt you'll have a problem with him."

Ana nodded, she was usually the student teachers completely ignored.

"Lets see, you have History right now right?"

Ana checked the schedule, "Second hour?"

"Yes. We have block schedule, which is great since we get out early, but sucks if you're not a morning person."

"I have history then," Ana said.

"Let's go up to that class then," he said, taking her up the stairs. He explained how the class numbers worked, "Oh and the library is there," he pointed.

Ana glanced at it and smiled to herself, it looked bigger than the one in her last school.

"Just go on in," Jose said when they reached the door to her class. "I have to get back to the office, we don't have much time left, but I'll try to find you during lunch."

"Thanks," Ana said, nervously holding on to her papers. "I'll see you then."

With that, Jose left, leaving Ana with no choice but to enter the class.

About twenty pairs of eyes landed on her, "What?" the teacher asked behind her desk. "Do you need something?"  
"I - uh... I'm new," Ana said simply, walking over to her desk. She handed her the paper for her to sign and waited for instructions.

When she was handed back the paper, the teacher raised an eyebrow, "We have less than ten minutes left of class and I don't need you here."

Ana blinked, "Oh.. So do I-"

"Just.. go get the rest of your signatures or something," the teacher waved her away.

Scrunching her nose up, Ana hesitantly walked back out. That was odd. Now what was she suppose to do? She wished Jose was there so she wouldn't seem so lost and confused.

She began to aimlessly walk around the school, searching for any classes she had, to get the teachers signatures.

She had been quietly cursing when he stopped her. "What are you doing?" a sharp voice asked.

Ana looked up, shocked, and a bit frightened, "Uh.." her response was caught in her throat when she saw who had spoken to her. It was a tall handsome man dressed smartly in a suit and tie. His grey eyes were focused on her, inspecting her for something Ana didn't know. She felt herself turn red, but still no words came out.

"Go back to class," he said, seeming as if he had taken pity on her.

"I- The teacher told me to-"

"You're not suppose to be out in the last ten minutes of class," he raised an eyebrow. "What are you? A sophmore? You should know that by now."

"I'm new," Ana said, holding up her new schedule as if that was proof.

He didn't look convinced, "Just go back to class then," was all he said before walking away.

Ana let out a long breath, she had never seen a teacher, or what she assumed was a teacher, as handsome as him.

After that, she decided to find the bathrooms and stay there until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had passed by quickly, and it was Ana's last class of the day.

Mr. Grey.

Jose had offered to walk her to her class after lunch, and she had gladly agreed. She was nervous enough to go to Grey's English class, and she could use a friend. "Don't worry about it," Jose smiled, "He's actually not as bad as I made him sound."

Ana nodded, but was not relieved. "I'm not worried," she lied.

Jose smiled with amusement, "Okay, sure." Together, they climbed the stairs and tried to push past all the people who were blocking the halls. "We have to hurry if you don't want to be late," he said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her through.

Ana bit her lip, would it be rude if she pulled her hand out of his?

"Maybe you should go to your class, so you won't be late," Ana suggested, following behind him.

Jose shrugged, "I have next, she doesn't care if I'm late."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and soon, they reached a door at the end of the hall. "Here's your class, with a minute to spare," he smiled a dazzling smile.

Ana smiled back and this time didn't think about pulling her hand away. "Thanks."

"Do you walk home?" he asked suddenly.

Ana nodded, "It isn't far though,"

"How about we meet here and I'll walk with you," he said shyly. "I can show you around a bit, there's this really good burger place just-"

He was interrupted by the bell, Ana gave him an apologetic smile, "Let's talk afterschool."

Jose nodded sheepishly but neither of them made a move to leave.

Not until a teacher was at the door. "Rodriguez," they scorned. "Get to class, and get your girlfriend wherever she's suppose to be too."

Ana turned a bright red and turned around to face the teacher. Instead she was met with his chest. He had been right behind her, and he seemed much taller up close. When she tilted her head up, she turned even redder. "I-I'm not his girlfriend," she stuttered, though she didn't know why she felt the need to let him know.

"Mr. Grey," Jose smiled at ease, "I'm on my way to class, I just came to drop off your new student."

His grey eyes flashed down to their hands, which were still held together. He raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Ana, as if saying _not your boyfriend huh? Yeah right._

"You can go now," Mr. Grey said evenly.

"Right," Jose murmured, "I'll see you in a bit Ana." With that, Jose turned to leave.

Ana looked expectantly at Mr. Grey, who had only stared after Jose. He then looked back at Ana, his eyes were more intense than anything she'd ever seen, and suddenly she wanted to run back to her counselors office and beg for a new teacher.

"You're late," was all he said when he turned around and motioned for her to come inside. "I assume you need me to sign something."

"Uh, yes," Ana struggled to pull out the sheet from her bag as she followed him to his desk. She tried to ignore the class full of students who were probably staring at her. She handed him the paper and he took it without even glancing at her.

"Take a seat Anastasia," he said, looking over her schedule. "The rest of you," he raised his voice for the entire class to hear, "Start on today's warmup."

Ana stiffened and turned to the class. Rows of desks were filled with students her age, but she noticed the seats by Mr. Greys desk were already taken by giggling girls. Scanning the class for any empty seats, she noticed one almost all the way in the back of the class. She made her way towards it, almost falling over someones bag on the floor.

"Careful there," a gentle voice said with a bit of amusement.

Ana cleared her throat quietly, "Uh, yeah.."

When she looked up, she saw the boy who was talking to her was the same one she was suppose to sit in front of. She sat down nervously and looked around. Everyone was pulling out a notebook or writing down something. "Whoa, relax, I was kidding," the boy said, poking her shoulders. "You look scared as hell," he murmured.

"I kinda am," she whispered back.

She heard the boy laugh softly, "Don't be, this class is great actually. If you don't mind the girls throwing themselves at Mr. G."

"I don't mind," she said, not looking back.

"Then you're good, besides it gets funny when he completely ignores them."

Ana didn't know what to reply to that, "So uh.. what are we suppose to do?"  
Something patted her shoulder, "Here." When she turned around, she saw the boy was handing her a piece of paper, she took it even though she had some in her bag. "Everyday we have a warm up, we just write something about a paragraph long and turn it in at the end of the week."

"Thanks," she said, turning to her desk.

"Prompts are on the board," he added.

When she looked at the board, she saw bullet points of ideas, in neat handwriting.

She chose the first one and began writing. Words came easily to Ana, especially with easy topics like the ones put up.

"Anastasia," Mr Grey's voice rang out. He waved the paper up once and placed it back on his desk, clearly telling her to go get it.

Trying to keep from grumbling, she walked up and took the paper from his desk. "I'm printing out all the work you've missed. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Ana blinked, "I have to do everything you've done from the beginning of the year?"

Mr. Grey let his hands fall on his desk and pulled away from the keyboard. "You don't _have _to do anything Anastasia. You _should_ be doing it, but if you don't mind taking English again next year, then tell me now so I won't waste my paper and ink."

"Ana," was all she managed to reply.

He turned to her, an incredilous look on his face, "Excuse me?"

"I mean.. I will do my work. But I'd prefer if you'd call me Ana."

He shook his head and focused back on his computer. Not sure with what to do, Ana stood there, nervously tugging on the hem of her sweater. "Go sit," he ordered. "I'll bring your work to you."

The girls next to his desk were smirking at her, obviously making fun of her. She walked back to her desk.

"You know, it's best if you just answer with a 'yes sir' to anything Mr. Grey says," the boy behind her adviced.

"I'll take note," she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana had just finished up her warm up when she felt his presence closer to her. She looked up, and sure enough, there he was walking down her row with papers in hand. She could see how girls would throw themselves at him, he was perfect. Well, his apperance was perfect. He had hair that appeared to have specks of gold in it, though it was clearly suppose to be brown. Ana bit back the question that was threatning to come out. Did he add highlights to that hair? He didn't seem too cocky, but he did seem so sure of himself, maybe he did go and get work done on his hair. No one should have natural hair that was that gorgeous, especially along with eyes as fierce as his.

"Anastasia," he said, once he was beside her. "You'll have until the end of the month to finish this. I think that's more than enough time." He handed her the stack of papers.

It wasn't a short stack, not something she was too thrilled about. Ana kept back a groan as she reached for.

What happened next was not something Ana had expected. His long thin fingers brushed against hers, and a jolt of electricity went through them. Her eyes flashed to his, and blue was met with grey.

Clearing her throat, Ana pulled the papers back. "Thanks.."

The first paper in the stack was a course expectations sheet. "That's what we'll be doing, and what you need to get for this class," he said softly.

"Mr. G," the boy behind them called out, "I can't see the board."

With a glare and a sigh, Mr. Grey crouched down next to Ana's desk. His face was now incredibly close to her, and it made Ana uncomfortable. "You need to get that signed by your parent,"

"Or guardian," Ana nodded. "As impotent as you may think I am, you should know, I _can _read."

"Shocking," Mr. Grey replied with dry sarcasm. He reached for the papers and pulled the paper behind it out, "That's a project you weren't here for. You have a computer at home right? The class website is on the first paper-"

Ana bit her lip, at home, with her mom, she _did _have a computer but she hadn't brought it with her. Her moms new husband hadn't let her bring too many stuff and Ray didn't have much things here.

"What?" He asked, seeing how her expression had changed from nervous and uncomfortable to thoughtful and worried.

Ana shook her head, "I don't have a computer but I can go to the library or something.. I mean, I have until the end of the month right? ..Jose can probably show me where the library is, or maybe he has one!" she said, mostly to herself.

Mr. Grey's eyebrows merged together, "You don't have a computer?" With today's youth, he had assumed everyone had one now. "You don't need to go to the library, just check the website, even on your phone or-"

Ana gave him a sheepish smile, "No phone either."

He blinked, "You don't have a cell phone?"

Ana felt the blood go up to her cheeks, "Not now."

He shook his head, embarassed himself for embarassing her. Just because he was lucky enough to afford luxaries, that didn't mean everyone could. "Alright," he breathed out. "I was going to ask you to look for the instructions for the project, but you can stay after class and I'll explain it to you."

Ana nodded, "Okay..."

"In that case, there's no point in explaining everything now, when I can explain it later," he said, rising up to stand up straight. "Is everyone finished wih the warm up?" he asked the class.

When the class answered, he looked down at Ana, "Did you do the warm up?"

Ana opened her mouth but was not able to say anything, so instead she nodded and pointed to her paper. _Please don't read it now, please don't read it now. _she chanted quietly inside her head.

"Why don't you share it with the class then," he said and began walking back to his desk.

Eyes moved to look at wide eyed Ana. He was picking her to read out loud? On her first day?

"Actually Mr. G," the boy behind her said loudly, "Can I share mines first?"

Ana sighed with relief, even if Mr. Grey didn't let her off the hook, at least she'd know she had a friend she could count on to help her.

Mr. Grey flashed his eyes to him, "Go ahead Jack."

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. A lot of people are saying that this isn't going to work, with Christian being an adult, and Ana being in high school. Just remember since he had Elena as a teen, during the first books, he felt that was completely normal. He didn't see it as a bad thing. **

** I understand that this isn't something that's... a good thing, or appropriate, so I'll leave it up to you guys. You guys comment your opinion. If I get enough people that say I should change it to college, I will. **

** I originally made it in high school since (from what I've heard) teachers in college don't really take one-to-one time with students. Also I have no idea how college is. I think my writing will be much worse if I have to write about something that I really don't know about. **

** But like I said, its up to you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

Christian Grey liked his job, it was simple and paid him enough to get through. He didn't exactly need the money, he could live off his parents money but he liked earning what he had. He was already saving up money to start an idea he had. Elena, of course, had offered to help, but he didn't want to owe her anything else. She'd done enough for him over the years.

Jack had finished talking now, and it was his cue to speak again, "Very good," Christian murmured. Jack was a great writer when he wanted to be, but now it was time to see what kind of potential Anastasia had. "Anastasia? Your warm up."

He watched as she picked up her paper with delicate hands and scrunched her nose up. He didn't know whether she was trying to hide her expression behind the paper but he could clearly see it, and he was trying his best to hold back a smile.

"I uh.. I chose the first prompt," she said softly.

"Speak up Anastasia, I can't hear you," Christian said, though he could hear her just fine.

She cleared her throat and raised her chin up higher, "I chose the first prompt," she repeated, louder this time. "About the extraordinary."

"Go on," he nodded.

"I like to think anything can be extraordinary," she began, "but then, wouldn't that make it just like the others? The definition of extraordinary is said in its name, it means something that is more than just that. Extraordinary is bringing an extra something to make it different, it's something unique-"

"What do you find extraordinary Anastasia?" Christian asked, his eyes focused solemnly on her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes uneasy.

"Well?"

She shrugged, "Isn't that the great thing about life? We still have plenty of time to search for something that catches our attention. Even if your life isn't the best as a kid, you can keep going and someday, you'll look at something and it'll show you why you've been trying this entire time. It's all about perspective, what is ordinary to someone can be extraordinary to you. I guess you can say, I'm still searching for that."

She'd never seen anything that really struck her as extraordinary? And what did she mean by not the best life as a kid, did something happen to her too? He nodded at her, running a hand through his hair. "Very well Anastasia.."

He turned away from her but before he did, he thought he caught a small smile from her.

"Now that we're finished with the warm ups, lets start with the real book. Pull out your books and open up to the story we started last class. Anastasia, the page is up on the board."

X x X

"Mr. Grey," a voice snapped him out of his concentration.

"Yes Lily?" he answered, looking up from the papers he was grading. He had put up their assignment on the board after finishing the story and let them work with a partner.

"Can you please help us with this question?" she pouted. Lily could be a handful sometimes, Christian was sure she knew how to do the work, but she always made him come over to help.

"Ask your partner Lily, it isn't rocket science."

"She doesn't get it either," she whined.

Sighing, Christian put his papers down, "Alright, come here." He didn't miss the smirk she gave the girls behind her. "What don't you understand?"

She leaned over his desk, pushing the paper in front of him, "I can't find these answers in the book," she said softly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That's because you actually have to think," he murmured. "Read over the last pages again, try to figure out what the author is trying to show you. How did the characters mature or change? It's simple Lily, just read carefully."

With a frown, Lily nodded, "Fine." She walked back to her desk, swinging her hips too much. Christian shook his head, when was she going to stop trying to get his attention? He thought she'd be done with that by now, in all honesty, he was getting really sick of it.

From across the room, he heard Anastasia giggle softly.

He didn't know why, out of all the noise in the room, that was what he heard. He looked over to see her desk and Jacks had been pushed together.

Christian scowled, didn't she have enough with Rodrigues? Did she really need Hyde too? Couldn't she find a seat next to a nice and polite girl instead of that trouble maker Jack.

His eyes swept around the class, looking for new possible seats for Anastasia, but they were all taken. He was never one to make seating charts, but maybe he should start.

Jack wasn't the type of guy Anastasia should be around. She looked like she was nice girl who did her work and-

_Either is late to class, or skips it completely, _the back of Christians mind reminded him. _And lets not forget, surrounds herself with boys._

Christian scolded himself, he didn't know Anastasia enough to know if that was true or not.

He could try to find out- But why would he want that? No, he always believed there was a fine line between helping his students academically and getting into their personal life.

He knew teachers who tried to help their students on a personal level, but that didn't appeal to him. Not until now.

Christian shook his head, and went back to grading. He wasn't as concentrated as he had been before her giggle, now he could hear her conversation with Hyde. He listened instead of doing his grading, and found himself irritated at the fact that he couldn't voice his opinion.

"Anastasia," he called out loudly before he could stop himself. He looked over and saw her looking his way with wide blue eyes, in fact, mostly everyone was looking his way now. "I let you partner up so you'd do your work together, not so you could socialize."

Jack smiled back at Christian, it made him even angrier. Of course the brat would be smiling, he was able to carry a conversation with Anastasia. "We finished our work Mr. Grey," the boy held up the piece of paper that was between them.

Mr. Grey blinked, they finished that fast? Hyde must have done all the work, rushing through everything just so they'd be able to talk more. "Bring it up. Both of you."

Anastasia glanced at Jack with a questioning look. He only shrugged and stood up to walk to Christian. Anastasia followed behind him.

Hyde passed the paper to Christian, and he was surprised to see it all neatly done in two different handwritings. They'd both done it together, and somehow that didn't make Christian feel better. He looked over the answers, secretely hoping to find mistakes in the messier writing that was obviously Jacks.

No such luck, everything was perfect. "Good job," he forced himself to say. "But Anastasia, since you're done with todays work, why don't I help you with your missing assignments now?"

She nodded, "Uh, sure. Let me go get them."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk and Christian knew it wasn't appropriate that, that made him want to smirk.

Anastasia hurried to her desk and came back with the stack of papers.

"Come here, pull that chair over," he told her, pointing to a single chair he had by the other side of the desk. She did as he said and sat down, with a good distance between them. Christian tried not to be offended.

He then began to explain in detail the work she had to do. It was mostly a couple of simple writing assignments, or worksheets with passages she'd have to answer questions about. Most of it was self explanatory, but he wanted to make sure she understood it. At least that's what he told hiimself. He was only doing his job as a teacher. That's what they did, didn't they?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for those who have read this fanfiction. **

** Hold on, let me say that last word again because some people don't seem to understand what this is. **_**Fanfiction. **_**As in, it's not real, it's all fiction. I'm not going to complain about the people who have voiced their opinion (though I think I just did) because I'm glad you guys have the guts to say what you want. You don't like what I write, that's fine. If you want to tell me how much my writing repulses you, go ahead, but I don't mean this to be real. You can message me your opinions, I won't go off on you, I promise. You can also comment them, I won't get mad either. I am, however, going to keep writing, because that's my choice. I don't know how to stress this enough, it's just a fanfiction. **

** I'm my opinion, age isn't that big a deal, especially when you're only writing about it. But maybe it's because of how I've been raised. My parents had a, not so small, age difference, and that didn't affect them. I've known people who have been in relationships that weren't healthy at all, and it had nothing to do with their age. **

** I was going to keep quiet, and just ignore the comments but that didn't feel right. I have to say what I feel, and I understand that all of you have that same right, but I do ask you one favor. Go ahead and comment your thoughts on the story. Good or bad, I don't mind, but don't start assuming things about my life. Don't assume my age if you don't know me, and don't assume I don't understand half the things you've gone through. **

** X x X**

Once everything was explained, Ana went back to her desk. She didn't know why Mr. Grey had to be so detailed with all the work, but maybe he was just a perfectionalist. That seemed fiting, she mused.

"Bell's about to ring," Jack grinned.

Ana looked at the clock over the board and nodded. "We get out so much sooner than we did in my last school," she said.

Jack leaned closer, "What time did you get out in your last school?"

"Three," she answered. Here, they were already going to leave and it was only twenty minutes after one.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you move from?" he asked.

Ana shrugged, "Out of state." She didn't exactly want to remember where she was from.

"Why'd you move so far?" Jack tilted his head, curiously.

With an uncomfortable squirm, Ana simply said, "I wanted to move with my dad."

"I would have thought staying with mom would be more ideal..." Jack commented quietly. "You know, because they're usually great cooks and what not."

Ana rolled her eyes. Her mom was not the usual mom. Moms usually put their kids over everything else, but when she met husband number three, her mom was not the ideal person to live with. Ana tried to put those memories aside, she'd come here to get away from that, though it had affected her school, by a lot.

"I take it your mom isn't a great cook," he smiled teasingly.

Ana smiled back, though it was forced, "No, my mom isn't exactly .. great at much anymore."

She had mumbled it so quietly, Jack hadn't heard it all completely, so he only smiled and nodded.

A few awkward minutes passed before the bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and rushed out the door. Jack and Ana took a little longer since they had to put the desks back where they were. "We should hang out some time, maybe at lunch tomorrow?"  
Ana nodded, "Uh- sure, that'd be great."

"Cool, I'll see you then."

They were already walking out the door, when they almost bumped into another person. Ana recognized him as soon as she saw him. He had talked to her a few days ago when she first signed up.

"Oh, Ana! How was your first day?" he asked politely.

She didn't think he'd remember her, but with a background like hers, she guessed it wasn't really something he'd forget soon. "Mr. Flynn," she greeted, "It was fine, thank you."

He smiled back and gave her a small nod, "That's great, I'll talk to you soon. Have a nice day."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything, until they were out in the hall and he began to leave, "See ya later Ana."

"Bye," Ana waved, going the opposite direction. Coming her way was Jose, smiling and waving, she had almost forgotten about their walk.

X x X

Flynn walked into Grey's room with a small smile, "Christian," he greeted. "I see you're Ana's new English teacher."

Christian looked up, a blank expression on his face, like always, "You're the girls counselor?" When Flynn nodded, Christian continued, "Then why act surprised? You gave her the classes didn't you?"

Flynn nodded, a nervous smile tugging his lips up, "Yes. That's actually why I came to talk to you."

Sighing, Christian dropped his papers. Flynn had expected this, Christian always seemed tired, or irritated, but he really needed to talk to him about Ana Steele. "What is it?" Christian asked, finally looking up at Flynn.

"Anastasia Steele just moved here," Flynn began.

"I think I caught on to that already," Christian replied.

Flynn lowered his eyes at him, "Let me finish Christian."

Christian waved him on.

"She's new. I had to pull a few strings, because I know she's a good girl," Flynn waited for a reaction, but when it was clear Christian wasn't going to give him any, he continued. "She's a little behind, but I gave her advanced classes because of that-"

"If she's behind, she shouldn't be in my class John," Christian said, looking confused now.

"I had to hold her back a year-"

"You aren't making sense," Christian answered, but seemed to loose interest. He turned back to his papers and before he'd completely loose him, Flynn decided to be a bit straightforward.

"She missed a year of school," Flynn said quickly. "Her junior year, she had problems at home-"

"What kind of problems?" Christian frowned. "I mean- what problems could be big enough to allow your child to miss an entire year of school?"

Flynn shook his head, "That's irrelevant-" Christian seemed to want to push it, but decided against it. Flynn didn't bother telling him either, it was Anastasias personal issues, not gossip that should be shared with just anyone. And even if he knew Christian wouldn't speak about it later, Flynn knew everything Ana told him, was confidential. "But I do want to ask you a favor," he said. "I know you can be a bit tough with your students and although I know Ana could take it, I think it'd be best if you go easy on her."

Christian blinked, but then recovered himself, "I- John, are you asking me to be unfair with my students?"

"I'm asking you not to add anymore stress to Ana's life. As her counselor, I know she really doesn't need anymore of it."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ana had gotten to school with only about a minute to spare, and she had to hurry to her class. Yesterday she only had half her classes, since it was block schedule in this school. Today she had the other half of her classes.

_No Mr Grey today_, the back of her mind pouted as she made her way to her first class. Today was going to be painfully slow, she just knew it.

And she was right, the classes dragged on and it wasn't until lunch that she felt awake. "You said your name was Anastasia right?" a girl with beautiful strawberry blond hair smiled.

Ana nodded, "Uh yeah. But you can call me Ana.."

The girl smiled again, "I'm Kate. Do you already have people you sit with at lunch?"

Ana shook her head, "My first day was yesterday, I'm still pretty new here."

Kate smiled and motioned for Ana to follow next to her, "That's great, you can sit at our table. How are you liking it here so far?"

"It's okay so far," Ana murmured.

"It's pretty bad around here," Kate said in understanding. "Half the class are morons."

The two began to walk down the halls, and out where everyone ate their lunch. "We usually sit by the vending machines," Kate pointed. "Oh, Jose is already there. You'll love him, he's a total sweetheart-"

Ana looked up and saw Jose waving, she waved back shyly. "He kinda showed me around on my first day."

Kate tilted her head, "Wait. Yesterday right? Hm.. that's why he's been so cheerful." Ana didn't have a chance to reply, instead Kate said, "I'm gonna grab a slice of pizza, wanna come get something too or just meet me at the table?"

"I'll meet you at the table," Ana said, seeing a sign that said 'Pizza, $2'. She hadn't thought to bring money, but it wasn't like she ever really ate anything at school.

"Okay, I'll only be a few minutes."

Ana nodded and started walking towards the table where Jose was in. "Ana," he greeted, with a big smile. "Here, sit down." He moved the backpack he had on the space next to him. "How's your day going?"

She took the seat, and smiled, "It's been good. How's yours?"

"Great, especially now. I didn't think we'd have both lunches together." He picked at the fries on his tray and took a bite. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shaking her head, Ana responded, "I'm not really hungry."

"Here," he smiled, pushing his tray between them, "We can share my lunch, I never finish it."

"I'm fine, really. But thanks."

"Did you have a big breakfast?" he asked, trying for a conversation.

"Uh.. I actually didn't have time to eat this morning-"

"Oh jeez, no wonder you're so thin," he teased. "You don't eat!"  
"I do," Ana flushed, she didn't want to seem like someone who starved herself. "I'm just not a fan of .. er- fast food."

Jose raised an eyebrow then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled dollar bill. "They have granola bars and stuff in the vending machines, I'll go buy you one if you'd like-"

"No, no. I'm fine seriously."

"Or chips. I think they have cookies too. The lines over there have salads-"

"Jose, I'm not hungry."

He scratched the back of his head, "I just feel bad eating when you haven't had anything."

Ana bit her lip, trying to find a good excuse to say no. She looked away from him for a second and her eyes landed on fierce grey eyes. There he was, across the room, looking straight at her.

She quickly looked away, and wished she was anywhere but here. "Actually, I think I'll get a granola bar after all."

X x X

Christian always brought his own lunch, but today, it had gotten past him. His plan had been to go out to the nearby restaurants and take something to go, but instead, he found himself making his way to the lunch room. Some of his students had mentioned selling subs and pizzas to raise money for their sports team, maybe he'd go give that a try.

"We have turkey, and ham left," the student at the stand said when Christian asked what kind of subs they had.

"Turkey," Christian said, hoping they tasted better than he expected. While the student reached back to grab his sub, Christian let his eyes wander over the cafeteria. There was so many students here, but he managed to instantly see only one.

Big blue eyes stared back at him before quickly turning away.

"Two dollars Mr Grey," the student said, bringing him back.

"Right," he handed them the money and glanced back to where the blue eyes had been, but now they were gone.

Christian shook his head, he wasn't worried about that, he tried to convince himself, but he could use something to drink. He walked in the direction Ana had been, but not to find her, just because the soda machines were that way.

He had a water bottle back in his classroom, but he was suddenly craving something more like soda or a juice. Or whatever it was that they sold in those damn vending machines.

Before he reached them, he spotted Ana, trying to shove a crumbled dollar into the vending machine.

"Oh god," she whispered, impatiently. "Damn him, damn him."

Who was she talking about? Christian glanced back to the table she had been in before and frowned. Jose was sitting there, and another girl was just about to take the seat in front of him. Was Ana mad at Rodriguez? For talking to another girl? Had he done something to her? Maybe rejected her- No, that wasn't reasonable, but maybe Ana was jealous?

The thought of Ana liking Jose was unsettling.

"Is something the matter Miss Steele?" Christian asked before he could stop himself.

Ana looked up, her eyes even wider. "What- Oh. No. I'm fine." Her cheeks turned a light pink and she went back to trying to insert the dollar.

"It's too crumbled up," Christian murmured as he pulled a different dollar from his pocket. "Try this one."

Ana looked surprised that he was still talking to her, "No, thank you. I think, I'm just going to head back-"

Christian merged his eyebrows together, "It's no bother, take the dollar. Buy whatever it is you wanted to buy."

Ana shook her head, "Jose was the one who suggested I buy something here, since I haven't ate anything, but I'm really not hungry. Thanks anyways." She turned around and quickly walked away, not bothering to hear what Christian had to say.

He resisted the urge to pull her back, did she say she hadn't ate anything? It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did, but Christian thought it was better not to dwell on it. Instead he looked at the vending machine and saw she had already typed in the numbers for what she wanted.

With a quiet sigh, Christian put in his dollar and heard something fall with a small thud. He bent over and reached in to grab whatever it was that Ana was going to buy.

It was a small granola bar, not enough to be considered lunch, but it was something at least.

He spotted Ana in the table again, sitting by Rodriguez, fidgeting and keeping her head down.

Christian couldn't admit to himself how much he wished he was a student here instead of a teacher. But he did do something he wasn't expected to do. He walked through the tables and made his way to Anas.

The girl in front of Jose looked at him with wide eyes, but they weren't nearly as beautifuls as Ana's-

Beautiful? Christian shook his head, annoyed with himself for thinking such thoughts.

"Eat something," he grumbled, dropping the sub and granola bar in front of Ana.

He made himself walk away, not hearing her responce. He was sure if he stayed any longer, he'd push Jose aside and sit by Ana to make sure she finished at least half of that sub.

Christian didn't even look back, or go buy lunch for himself. He always ate, never missing a single meal since he joined Grace and her family, but now, his appetite had disappeared.

Ana was doing something odd to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another long note (and for that I'm sorry) because most of the people I wish I could reply to, are anonymous. I know a lot of people don't like this fanfiction, and it's really understandable. Don't get me wrong though, I know I'm still writing this, but it doesn't mean I'm not hearing you out. Like I said before, go ahead and voice what you think, I read every review, and yes I understand what you're saying. If this isn't a story you like, that's fine. **

** I don't want you to think that I don't care what anyone says, because I do. It's part of human nature to care how others see you, and even though I'm sure most of you see me as naive and stupid, I also know that I like to write. It's not the best topic, I know, but I'd like to explore this plot some more. **

** There was a review that said ' **_**Thosse of you trying to be the voice of reason is wasteing your time, this chick and her supportors are quite determine to have these two have sex. I was hoping she would think of all the girls and boys sent to school by trusting parents, just to get educated but fanfiction is taken over by teens,' **_

** I'm sorry but I have to reply to this. You make me sound like Hitler. I'd really like it if you didn't call the people who choose to read this story (and say good things about it) my 'supporters' as if it we're in some evil cult and I'm their leader. Maybe I'm taking it the wrong way, but I know people can voice their opinion without sounding rude. Lots of people have told me how they don't like this story, and how it's immoral, but they still don't make it sound too offensive, they're just telling me their thought. Another thing, I don't think I've ever said they're going to have sex. I have most of the story planned out in my head, and you obviously don't know where I'm going with this. In the book, Ana and Christian had relationships before they loved each other. I don't think age matters if you're 'in love' but sex is a whole different thing. If Christian saw Ana as nothing but entertainment, then I'd fully agree that, that is not right. From what I've written so far, I thought I didn't imply any sexual relationships as it was in the books. As for that last sentence, I'm sorry? I didn't think fanfictions made the boys and girls at school any less safe. Did the school you attended have teachers who were influenced by fanfictions? That's not my intention at all. **

** I appreciate those of you who review, you're all great. Yes, even those who don't compliment it. I know you're not against me, you're just trying to show me that this isn't a topic that should be played around with. I tend to overuse the word 'sorry' but I am truly, very sorry if my writing has seriously offended you, or made you uneasy. But I do ask you to respectfully tell me what you think. Most of you know how to tell me your thoughts, and I know you have good intentions, but there is a few who seem to just want to argue. **

** The last few negative reviews are just plain mean. Go ahead and judge the story, but don't judge those who read it, and if you are going to do that, why don't you try using an account so we could discuss this in private. **

** Basically what I'm saying is, there's ways to politely tell someone they're stupid and naive for writing this kind of fanfiction and I appreciate those who use those techniques.**

**X x X**

Kate looked up at Ana, her eyes as wide as Ana felt hers go. "Did Mr. Grey just buy you lunch?"

Jose frowned, "Kate. Stop."

Ana bit her lip, not knowing what to say, was that what teachers in this school did? She tried to control her cheeks from going any redder, or her tummy from doing those weird flips. "I uh-"

"Don't listen to her. Kate is a journalist at heart, and she likes to spice things up by making them sound more than they are-"

Kate controlled herself, "Oh no," she said seriously. "If I add anymore spice to a story that includes Mr. Grey, then I'm going to need much more than just this water bottle to cool off."  
Jose rolled his eyes, "She's a bit dramatic too."

"I see," Ana laughed nervously. "It's just a sandwich. It slipped that I haven't ate, I must look like a mess who can't afford food."

Kate shook her head, "Mr. Grey could care less about his students. He's all _do your work and don't irritate me_. He is one fine piece of ass but-"

"_Kate_," Jose scowled.

Kate raised her hands up in surrender, "Sorry, what I meant was- Mr. Grey is fairly attractive, but he does miss one thing. And that is a nice personality. He's a big pain, I transfered out of his class. I think there's still room, if you want to go talk to your counselor now."

"Kate is still mad at him for giving her a C on her essay," Jose explained.

"It was A plus material," Kate argued, pointing a well manicured finger at Jose. "Grey is just bitter about ... Actually I'm still working on figuring out why someone like him can be so moody. People as handsome as him, should not be allowed to be miserable."

"Maybe it's because teenage girls swoon all over him, and he's getting sick of it," Jose shrugged.

Ana tried not to feel offended by that. He had given her a sandwich, and a granola bar she had wanted, but she wasn't swooning over him. Sure he was handsome, but it was mostly just a treat to her eyes, she wasn't actually going to think anything of it. She was years younger than him, and way out of his league. She shouldn't even be thinking about those things.

"You gonna eat that?" Kate asked, eyeing the sandwich.

"I'm really not hungry," Ana said uneasily. She picked up the granola bar in her hand and ripped the wrapper open.

"I'll take that off your hands," hands reached from behind her and picked up the sub. Ana forced herself to let it go. "Scoot over Rodriguez," the same voice said, taking the small space beside Ana.

"Jack," Kate sighed. "What do you want?"  
"I came to sit with my friend," Jack replied codly, as he wrapped an arm over Ana's shoulder.

Ana stiffened, he was way too close for her liking "Um.."

"Go away Hyde," Jose grunted.

Jack had already made himself comfortable, with his backpack on the table and his head leaning against Ana. "Kate, unwarp the sandwich for me will you."  
"No," Kate scoffed. She began to eat her lunch, ignoring Jack completely. "So Ana, made any nice friends beside me and Jose?"

"Right here doll face," Jack said to Kate as he unwrapped his sandwich.

Ana bit her lip, wishing she'd just have taken the damn thing. Mr. Grey had bought it for her, not so some guy could swoop in and eat it himself.

"Jack is nice," _well he was when he wasn't taking my lunch. _

Jack smiled, "See?"

"You're just took her food," Kate scolded. "Without asking."

"She wasn't going to eat it," Jack argued. "But whatever. I'll make it up to you Ana. How about I take you out to eat, you choose where, tomorrow after school?"

_Like a date? _she wanted to ask, but of course it wasn't like a date. He wouldn't have asked so casually if it was. "I'm not sure- Kate what are you doing after school tomorrow? Maybe it would be fun if we all go together," she looked at Jose for an answer too, but he was glaring at his lunch.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Kate's a prude. I meant for us to go together, just me and you. Get to know each other better."

Kate laughed, "Jack, she isn't like your usual girls. Beside don't you think Elizabeth will get mad if you're taking another girl out on a date." She looked at Ana and staged whispered, "Elizabeth is his girlfriend. Jack here, doesn't have the best reputation."

Ana looked at Jack and unwrapped his arm from her shoulders.

"Elizabeth and I, are long over. Honestly," he looked at Ana. "I've never even cheated."

Ana raised her eyebrows, not really believing him but not caring enough to respond to it.

"Kate," Jack huffed, "You make me sound like a douche. Tell her I haven't cheated."

Kate flipped her hair back with a flick of her fingers, "Okay, he hasn't cheated. As far as we know."

"Though what can you expect from Jack Hyde," Jose said accusingly.

"He is a total ladies man," Kate said. "How many girls have you had this month Jack?"

"Shut up," Jack laughed. "Sure I've had a few girlfriends but I don't think calling me a ladies man can insult me."

Ana quietly began to eat her granola bar, not paying attention to how they kept going back and forth.

"So what do you say Ana?" Jack asked. "You and me after school tomorrow?"

Ana, tried to answer Jack, but with a mouth full of granola, she ended up just staring at him.

"Great," Jack smiled, obviously not caring what her answer would be, or maybe too self confident that he assumed she'd say yes. "I'll see you then." With a quick kiss on the cheek, and a wink, Jack smiled charmingly and stood up to leave, taking along the sandwich that had been meant for Ana.

"She didn't say yes asshole," Jose said after him, but Jack didn't seem to hear.

"Don't tell me you actually want to go out with him," Kate frowned.

Ana struggled to swallow the food in her mouth and coughed. "I didn't say anything!"

"I'll clear things up with him," Jose assured her, "I have him tomorrow in the morning."

"Unless, you want to go," Kate added.

Ana took another small bite of her granola bar. She could go with him, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. "Uhm.. I think I'll just let him know myself."

"If you want to go out somewhere, Kate and I can always take you," Jose said, trying to be nonchalant. "You don't have to resort to creeps like Hyde," he said, only half teasing.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ana laughed softly.

The rest of the lunch was spent with just the three of them talking about silly things. Ana realized Kate and her had more things in common than she would have guessed, so when she offered to walk Ana to her next class, she happily agreed.

The bell rang and everyone walked slowly away from the lunch room, but Kate pulled Ana along quickly. "The key is to walk fast and before the halls get too crowd."

Ana nodded, remembering how she had been late the day before.

"You said your class was upstairs right?" Kate pulled her into one of the downstairs halls. "Not a lot of people use the stairs in this building. It'll be quicker this way."

They both walked through the halls and were in front of Ana's next class in no time.

"See? With minutes to spare," Kate smiled.

Ana laughed, "Yeah, thanks. Even the teacher isn't here."

Kate waved her off, "Should have known you had Mrs. Garcia now. She's probably running across the parking lot now. She's a nice teacher, always late though since she goes out for lunch. Next time you can walk me to my class to waste time, but I'll see you 'till then. Bye," she gave Ana a quick hug and turned to rush to her class.

Ana tried to keep her eyes from looking down the hall. She knew his class was down that way. She wondered what he would say the next time she saw him.

"Anastasia, what a surprise, you're _early _to a class," a voice said, startling her.

She didn't have to look in the direction of the voice to know it was him.

"Oh. Mr. Grey," she stuttered. "I -"

He was standing by a door where Ana assumed was a break room. "Maybe you could take the same efforts to make it to my class on time as well."

_One time, she was late. ._

"Maybe," Ana replied, not really thinking. "Thanks for the sandwich by the way," she added.

Mr. Grey nodded, "It's not healthy to skip meals Anastasia."

"There may be something about it not being healthy to be scolded at by intimidating English teachers, but I'm not sure," Ana mumbled.

"I'll look into that," he responded with a ghost of a smile.

Ana, surprised by the way he didn't get offended, smiled back.

He seemed to get himself together again and cleared his throat, "I'll see you tomorrow then. You might want to bring some of the work I gave you so I can start grading what you have."

Without another word, Mr. Grey began to walk down to his room, leaving Ana with a stomach full of butterflys.

_Being attracted to your intimidating English teacher, is definetly not healthy._

X x X

Christian walked back to his room, trying not to look back.

It seemed that her face brightened up with just a small smile. How could that student possibly be having a rough time, like Flynn had warned him? Did she have an eating disorder? Was that why Ana didn't want to eat at lunch? It bugged him that he knew nothing about Ana. No, what really bugged him was that he cared so much.

She was just another student, not something he should dwell on.

When he reached his class, he saw another group of girls, all waiting for his door to open. Once they noticed him, they all stood a little taller, and put on their best smiles. None were as real or as bright as Anas.

Christian wanted to slap himself, he really had to stop thinking things like that. He ran a hand through his hair and reached for the keys in his pocket. It took him a while to get in, but he hurried when the girls tried to get closer from impatience.

It wasn't when he was already back at his desk, that he saw he had a text message.

_**Lunch after work tomorrow? Let me know soon.**_

__ It was from Elena, and even though the idea didn't appeal to him, he decided to go along with it. He didn't have much to do, not since he had caught up with his school work, and a distraction could be nice.

He send a message asking where they would meet, just in time before the second bell rang.


End file.
